logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Starvision Plus/Other
1994-1999 1999-2002 2002-2005 2005-2016 C1b0371e1ad33f70e8fb07142b70bb6c.jpg|Opening variant in television 2016-present centre|250px 2017-present Alternative logos Starvision version tentang cinta.png|Intro version used as rolling movie "Tentang Cinta" (2007) Starvision version XL extra large 2008.png|Intro version used as rolling movie "XL: Extra Large" (2008) Starvision version Laskar Pemimpi.png|Intro second version used as rolling movie "Laskar Pemimpi" (2010) Starvision version Bidadari bidadari surga.png|Intro version used as rolling movie "Bidadari Bidadari Surga" (2012) Starvision version Cinta disaku celana.png|Intro version used as rolling movie "Cinta di Saku Celana" (2012) Starvision version Hi5teria.png|Intro first version used as rolling movie "Hi5teria" (2012) Starvision version Hi5teria v2.png|Intro second version used as rolling movie "Hi5teria" (2012) Starvision version Hi5teria v3.png|Intro third version used as rolling movie "Hi5teria" (2012) Starvision version Perahu kertas.png|Intro first version used as rolling movie "Perahu Kertas" (2012) Starvision version perahu kertas 2.png|Intro first version used as rolling movie "Perahu Kertas 2" (2012) Starvision version Test pack you are my baby.png|Intro version used as rolling movie "Test Pack: You Are My Baby" (2012) Starvision version Cinta brontosaurus.png|Intro version used as rolling movie "Cinta Brontosaurus" (2013) Starvision version Manusia setengah salmon.png|Intro first version used as rolling movie "Manusia Setengah Salmon" (2013) Starvision version 7 misi rahasia sophie.png|Intro version used as rolling movie "7 Misi Rahasia Sophie" (2014) Starvision version Kukejar cinta ke negeri cina.png|Intro first version used as rolling movie "Ku Kejar Cinta Ke Negeri Cina" (2014) Starvision version Marmut merah jambu.png|Intro first version used as rolling movie "Marmut Merah Jambu" (2014) Starvision version 99% muhrim Get married 5 2015.png|Intro version used as rolling movie "99% Muhrim: Get Married 5" (2015) Starvision version Air & Api.png|Intro first version without "starVision" text used as rolling movie "Air & Api" (2015) Starvision version Gangster.png|Intro first version used as rolling movie "Gangster" (2015) Starvision version Ngenest.png|Intro first version used as rolling movie "Ngenest" (2015) Starvision version Relationshit.png|Intro first version used as rolling movie "Relationshit" (2015) Starvision version Relationshit v2.png|Intro second version used as rolling movie "Relationshit" (2015) Starvision version Romeo + ronjani.png|Intro version used as rolling movie "Romeo + Ronjani" (2015) Starvision version Tiger Boy.png|Intro version used as rolling movie "Tiger Boy" (2015) Starvision version Youtubers.png|Intro version used as rolling movie "Youtubers" (2015) Starvision version Cek toko sebelah.png|Intro version used as rolling movie "Cek Toko Sebelah" (2016) Starvision version Cinta laki-laki biasa.png|Intro version used as rolling movie "Cinta Laki-laki Biasa" (2016) Starvision version Jagoan instan.png|Intro version used as rolling movie "Jagoan Instan" (2016) Starvision version Raksasa dari jogja.png|Intro version used as rolling movie "Raksasa Dari Jogja" (2016) Starvision version Shy shy cat.png|Intro version used as rolling movie "Shy Shy Cat" (2016) Starvision version from london to bali.png|Intro version used as rolling movie "From London To Bali" (2017) Starvision version Belok kanan barcelona.png|Intro version used as rolling movie "Belok Kanan Barcelona" (2018) Starvision version Generasi micin vs kevin.png|Intro version used as rolling movie "Generasi Micin vs Kevin" (2018) Starvision version Kafir bersekutu dengan setan.png|Intro version used as rolling movie "Kafir: Bersekutu Dengan Setan" (2018) Starvision version sajen.png|Intro version used as rolling movie "Sajen" (2018) Starvision version yowis ben.png|Intro version used as rolling movie "Yowis Ben 2" (2019) Starvision version Ghost writer.png|Intro version used as rolling movie "Ghost Writer" (2019) Starvision version pocong the origin.png|Intro version used as rolling movie "Pocong The Origin" (2019) Starvision version Tabu mengusik gerbang iblis.png|Intro version used as rolling movie "Tabu: Mengusik Gerbang Iblis" (2019) Category:Special logos Category:Starvision Plus